mulher
by vihctoria
Summary: e nós passamos a dormir aconchegados um ao outro toda noite. de algum modo, isso me trazia paz. - HHR


**Mais uma daquelas ideias soltas que eu tive as 03h da manhã e que não vai dar em muita coisa, mas eu sinto a necessidade de postar aqui, no caso de existir mais gente em noite de lua aqui. **

**Keliani, meu amor, essas Harry/Hermione são todas suas. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>mulher<em>**

_- Não quero mais ficar sozinha, Harry. –_

Aquelas foram as palavras que me arruinaram de uma vez. Ela me quebrou com algumas letras sussurradas na luz da lua e no gesto sob as cobertas. Vi seus olhos vermelhos e seu desconforto, e tudo que ela me pedia era que não a deixasse sozinha. Queria lhe dizer que nunca a abandonaria, que não faria o que Rony fez, mas as palavras eram tão facilmente esquecidas que não lhe valeria de nada. Ela estava cansada de só receber promessas vagas dos meus lábios, e eu estava cansado de não cumpri-las.

Assenti com a cabeça e deitei ao seu lado, aconchegando-me sob as cobertas. Coloquei uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, e ela se aninhou em meu peito. Eu podia sentir o frio das bochechas dela mesmo sob aquela camada quente de roupas, e de repente nós estávamos em paz.

Passamos a dormir sempre aconchegados um no outro. Era dezembro, e todas as cidades da Inglaterra estavam repletas daquele branco da neve; estranhamente, era reconfortante saber que pelo menos estávamos juntos. Ela dormia em meu peito, e eu enroscava seus cabelos nos dedos até que conseguia pegar no sono. Naquela droga que era a procura pelas Horcruxes, no desespero que era não ter notícias de Rony e dos Weasley, na raiva em ter o assassino de Dumbledore como diretor de Hogwarts, era somente em Hermione que eu encontrava, pela primeira vez, um ponto de conforto. Ela era minha única família, e eu a amei por isso.

_- Consegui comida. Sei que você odeia roubar, mas nosso dinheiro acabou. –_ Ela me presenteou com um olhar de soslaio, mas estava tão faminta quanto eu. Era difícil sobreviver só de cogumelos.

_- Vamos fazer uma fogueira. Por mais que eu odeie roubar, isso parece delicioso. –_ Eu ri um pouco. Ela saiu da barraca e nos sentamos no meio das folhas. Estávamos próximos a uma cidadezinha, aonde eu havia encontrado comida, mas ainda pertencíamos à floresta. Comemos em silêncio por uns instantes, até Hermione encostar a cabeça em uma árvore e um brilho avermelhado surgir em seu pescoço.

- Você está usando o medalhão? – Apontei para o pescoço alvo dela. Ela tocou displicentemente na corrente e assentiu.

- É mais fácil do que guarda-lo na bolsinha. – De fato era, mas a vermelhidão na pele dela não era comum.

Naquela noite, alguma coisa mudou. Acordei com a pele fervendo, embora a temperatura estivesse muito baixa. Estava tudo escuro, e demorei alguns segundos para perceber que estava agarrado à cintura de Hermione, meu rosto colado na nuca dela e perdido em seus cabelos cheios. Demorei para perceber que ela tinha cheiro de folhas e de chuva e de mulher. Demorei ainda mais para reparar que ela tremia descontroladamente, e o medalhão queimava sua pele.

- Hermione?! – Sentei na cama desconfortavelmente, meus sentidos ainda dormentes, tentando desperta-la. Virei-lhe de costas e chacoalhei seus ombros, mas ela parecia estar presa em um pesadelo. Por fim, tentei tirar o medalhão de seu pescoço, e o filha da puta queimou minha mão até que consegui fazê-lo passar pelos cabelos de Hermione, e atirei-lhe para o lado. Imediatamente a respiração dela se tornou mais lenta e seu corpo parou de tremer. Percebi que escorria suor pelo meu rosto.

- Hermione? – Voltei a chamá-la, mas ela parecia ter voltado a sonhar e desisti de acordá-la. Afastei os cabelos castanhos de seu pescoço, analisando a vermelhidão que a corrente deixara em sua pele, descendo até o colo desprotegido dela. Percebi que a carne havia queimado onde o medalhão tocara, e que os seios dela eram relativamente grandes enquanto subiam e desciam em um ritmo mais calmo. Percebi, assustado, que tive vontade de tocar-lhe por debaixo da blusa, e que eu nunca havia tido mais intimidade com qualquer mulher do que tivera com a minha melhor amiga, com quem eu dormia abraçado todas as noites.

-;-;

Comecei a perceber que o ombro direito dela era mais baixo que o esquerdo. Notei que ela sempre fazia uma careta antes de mastigar qualquer coisa, e que os suéteres ficavam compridos demais em seu corpo esguio. Comecei a reparar no jeito que ela sorria e nos olhos que choravam, e em apenas cinco dias, eu aprendi muito mais sobre Hermione do que naqueles sete anos juntos.

_- Eu estive pensando que devíamos ir... –_ as palavras se perderam na minha boca aberta quando eu entrei na barraca e a vi apenas com as roupas de baixo. Vi um rubor aparecer nas bochechas de Hermione, mas ela continuou a se vestir sem pressa enquanto eu esquecia o que estava falando.

_- Desculpe, esqueci de usar a capa. –_ Ela franziu o rosto em uma careta enquanto terminava de colocar as calças. _– Você acha que devíamos ir aonde? –_ Hermione virou de costas e pegou uma camiseta de mangas compridas do beliche. Como eu não respondi, ela se virou para me olhar.

_- O que foi? Ah, não me olhe com essa cara, vai dizer que nunca viu uma mulher de lingerie? –_ Ela zombou, rindo, enquanto eu tentava guardar na memória todos aqueles pontos desprotegidos da pele dela, e não conseguia fechar a boca.

_- Claro que vi. Quer dizer, não tem problema algum, é só que você é minha melhor amiga... –_ e a frase idiota terminou ai, porque eu não soube mais o que dizer. Pior foi o olhar displicente que ela me deu depois disso.

_- É, e você e Rony nunca me viram como mulher mesmo. –_ Anos depois, eu ainda penso nessa frase. Ela pairou no ar como fumaça, entorpecendo meus sentidos. Não consegui responder, e instantes depois a própria Hermione percebeu o que havia falado, e eu vi seu rosto obscurecer; procurei pelo medalhão, mas desta vez o colo dela estava apenas avermelhado.

-_ Temos que sair daqui. Faz quatro dias que estamos próximos à cidade, pode ser perigoso. –_ Hermione se aproximou de mim com convicção, esperando que eu concordasse, e aquela imagem dela ficou na minha memória: o suéter e o jeans, os pés descalços, os cabelos castanhos emoldurando seu rosto, os lábios franzidos e a curva dos seios sob o suéter. Naquele momento, eu parei de ver Hermione apenas como minha melhor amiga, e passei a vê-la como mulher.

-;-;-

Então houve o fogo. Nós estávamos em Godric's Hollow, procurando pela espada de Gryffindor. Voldemort sabia que eu eventualmente eu apareceria, e deixou Nagini esperando pela minha estupidez. Tudo saiu errado quando a serpente atacou, e o lampião que eu segurava foi destruído e passou a queimar toda a estrutura velha da casa. Ainda vejo perfeitamente o instante em que senti Nagini afundando as presas na minha perna e vi o brilho do fogo nos olhos de Hermione. Ela me tirou dali e aparatamos na semi escuridão, enquanto o fogo consumia aqueles cabelos castanhos e desabávamos no chão. Hermione foi mais atingida pela força das chamas do que eu, e perdeu quase todo o cabelo. Nós conseguimos dar um jeito nas queimaduras, mas para aquilo não havia outra solução.

Quando ela estava ajoelhada, fui eu que brandi o punhal que cortou seus cabelos queimados. Ela não chorou, e quando se virou para me olhar, não havia qualquer tristeza nas íris castanhas. Havia raiva e desafio, porque ela sabia o que eu faria em seguida. Ela sabia que eu tentaria conforta-la com palavras e eventualmente me calaria, porque eu nunca fui bom com palavras nem nunca seria. E Hermione não precisava de palavras. Ela conhecia todas as expressões solidárias de cor.

_- Não diga nada. - _

Eu a beijei. Eu beijei sua nuca, suas costas e suas coxas, deixando minha língua sentir o gosto de mulher. Ela cheirava a ferrugem, terra e desafio, e eu me perdi naqueles seios de mulher enquanto ela gemia em meu ouvido. E eu dormi com os lábios em seu pescoço nessa noite e nas noites seguintes. Ela continuou sendo minha melhor amiga, mas agora também era minha mulher.

* * *

><p>sejam razoáveis :3<p> 


End file.
